The Storm Of The Century
by SkyeSpencer
Summary: The biggest storm to hit Port Charles in fifteen years has arrived, and several people are trapped at the hospital (and some other places around town) together. Passions are arised, friendships are created, lives are changed, and an awful tragedy occurs.
1. Chapter 1

**NOTE**: Lulu and Michael have been aged to 15 in this fic.

**Chapter One****

* * *

**

Sonny gazed out of the window in the hospital waiting room, watching as the rain came down. He glanced up at the television, hearing the weather forecaster describe the storm hitting Port Charles as the worst storm in over fifteen years.

He got out his cell phone and started dialing, but hesitated for a moment. He and Carly had been officially divorced going on four months now. He didn't think she'd appreciate him checking up on her. She was always telling him that he needed to let her live her own life, and stop trying to control it even when they were apart. Alot of good that was doing them. They were both miserable.

At least he was.

Sonny couldn't take the waiting any longer. He walked over to the nurses desk, waiting for someone to help him.

" Can I help you, sir?" says a nurse, as she walks by.

" Yeah, can I see my daughter now? She came for a checkup, her mother's with her now. Kristina Davis?" says Sonny.

The nurse looks over the charts.

" Yes, your daughter is pretty much done. They're just waiting for the lab work. Your wife is in exam room two with her now." says the nurse.

" Oh- no she's not my wife." says Sonny, quickly.

" Oh, sorry. Honest mistake. You can go back and see her if you'd like." says the nurse.

" Alright, thanks." says Sonny, starting to walk past the nurses station and down the hallway.

* * *

Jason looks through the glass window, seeing Sam lying in the hospital bed. She looks almost emotionless. Though it had been over a month since they lost the baby, she was still unbelieveably sad. Worst thing was, Jason had no idea how to help her. No idea what to say. All he could do was be there. 

He gently knocks on the door, as he pokes his head inside.

" Hey." says Jason.

" Hey." says Sam.

" The doctor said you could leave in about half an hour. They just need to get the test results back." says Jason.

Sam nods, looking down.

" I hate being here." says Sam.

" I know." says Jason.

" It just- it reminds me, you know?" says Sam, wiping a small tear from her cheek.

Jason dosen't say anything.

" How's Brenda?" says Sam.

" She's fine. It's just her wrist. She said she slipped and fell on some ice on the docks or something." says Jason.

" That's good. Why don't you take her home? I can get back to the Penthouse by myself. I'm going to be here for awhile anyway. I wanted to see how Kristina is doing." says Sam.

" Are you sure that's a good idea?" says Jason, sitting next to her by the bed.

" Krisina's always going to be a part of Lila, Jas. She's the reason Kristina's alive. I feel closer to her when I'm around her. Besides, Alexis dosen't seem to mind. The last few times I visited she's been completely fine about it. She seems like she understands." explains Sam.

" You're sure you can get home ok?" says Jason.

" Yeah, I'll get a ride with Sonny or get a cab or something. I'll be fine." says Sam.

Jason nods standing up, so that Sam can get dressed.

" Stop worrying about me." says Sam, with a small smile.

" I'm not." says Jason.

" Liar." says Sam.

" I'll see you when you get home." says Jason, giving her a look before leaving the room.

* * *

Lulu sat on the couch, writing down problems in her notebook. This Geometry homework was about to kill her. She hated math. Always had. She quickly looks back at the window, jumping as the thunder blasted from outside. She had always been afraid of storms, ever since she was little. But it had gotton worse as she got older. 

Since she was living at The Brownstone now with her aunt Bobbie and Lucas, it had more windows so it was even worse.

She walks over to the window, looking outside at the rain crashing down.

" Damn, it's really coming down." she mumbles.

Lucas comes out of the kitchen, with a sour look on his face.

" There's nothing in the fridge." says Lucas, matter-of-factly.

" So?" says Lulu.

" So, I'm starving." says Lucas, plopping down on the couch.

Lulu rolls her eyes.

" What else is new? You're always hungry. When is Aunt Bobbie getting home?" says Lulu, still looking worriedly out the window.

" I don't know, late as always. Why?" says Lucas.

" She shouldn't be driving in this. It's really bad out there." says Lulu.

Lucas makes a face as he touches his stomach, hearing it grumbling. He gets up and puts on his coat.

" What are you doing?" says Lulu, looking at him.

" I can't take this. I'm going to get something to eat. You want?" says Lucas.

" You can't go out in this." says Lulu.

" Ever heard of wind shield wipers?" says Lucas, sarcastically.

Lulu dosen't say anything, as she nervously glances out the window again.

" What is wrong with you? It's just rain." says Lucas.

Lulu dosen't respond.

" Look, if you're that freaked out then just come with me. We won't even be gone long. Twenty minutes, tops." says Lucas.

" No, no go ahead. Just hurry back, ok? You know I hate storms." says Lulu.

" You're sure?" says Lucas, opening the door.

" Yeah. I'll be fine." says Lulu.

Lucas nods as he heads out. Lulu watches him run down the path, start the car, and drive away. She wrapped her arms around herself, suddenly having a feeling that something awful was going to happen. Something that was out of her control.

* * *

hghjghjghjghj


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTE: **Keep in mind that Zander never came back from the hotel fire, and then was killed like on the show. People assumed he was dead from the hotel fire..

**Chapter 2**

**

* * *

**

Carly is sitting at the kitchen table doing some paperwork for The Cellar. She hears Michael come out of his room. 

" Hey." says Carly.

" Hey, I'm leaving." says Michael, putting his coat on.

" Wait, whoa.. where are you going?" says Carly, looking back at him.

" To Jake's. Remember? I'm sleeping over there tonight." says Michael, getting his backpack from the bottom of the stairwell.

" In that? Michael it's storming out." says Carly.

" Mom, relax. It's six houses down." says Michael.

Carly looks outside, and then back at him.

" I think I want you home tonight, sweetie. I was watching the news earlier and it's supposed to get alot worse." says Carly.

" Mom, come on. What's going to happen over there that won't happen here? You already said I could go." says Michael.

Carly sighs, giving into her son.

" Fine, fine. Just be careful walking please. And wear the hood on that jacket. I don't want you to comeback tommorow sick, so you have another excuse to miss school." jokes Carly, as she stands up, flipping on the tv.

" I will." says Michael, opening the door.

" Hey, wait. Remember to be back by noon, ok? Your grandfather's coming over for lunch and I'd like you to be here." says Carly.

Michael rolls his eyes.

" Do I have a choice?" says Michael.

" No, you don't. Listen, sweetie. I know you don't like him. And I'm still getting to know him as well. But he genuinely wants to be your grandfather and make up for lost time. Just give him a fair shot, please? For me." says Carly, walking over to him.

" For you. Not for him." says Michael.

" Thank you. You're the best kid in the world, you know that?" says Carly, hugging her son.

" So they keep telling me." says Michael, hugging her back.

" Alright, be careful." says Carly, as Michael walks out the door.

Carly shuts the door, watching out the window as he walks farther away from the house. She walks into the next room, checking on Morgan in his crib. Latecia had already gone home for the day. She hated being home alone in storms. But with Sonny and she not being a couple anymore, she was getting used to being alone.

She sat on the couch, watching the weather channel, hoping that the storm would let up.

* * *

Maxie squinted to try to see in front of her as she drove down the back road. She got a letter from someone asking her to meet them at some barn on the outskirts of town. But it was still within the Port Charles limits. She remembered playing there sometimes with Georgie when they were kids. 

She wasn't even going to go. But something sparked her curiosity. She got a feeling like it was important somehow. She stopped the car when she came to the correct road, and saw the barn in the distance. She got out of the car and ran as fast as she could towards the barn, going inside.

She shakes herself off, feeling the water dripping off of her sopping wet hair. She starts wringing it out, when she hears a rustling coming from the back of the barn. She looks up, startled.

" Hello?" says Maxie.

There was no response. There was even any light in this barn. Just some small lantern lights up above.

" I got a letter to meet someone here?" says Maxie, getting a little freaked out by this now.

" Maxie?" says a voice.

She hears the voice, but can't make it out.

" Hello?" says Maxie, moving closer to the noise.

Suddenly, a dark figure comes out of the shadows and into the light. Maxie takes a deep breath, not believing what she was seeing. It was Zander Smith.

" Z-Zander?" says Maxie, trembling.

" Yeah. It's me, Max." says Zander, softly.

Without hesitation, Maxie quickly runs to him and wraps him in a hug, almost knocking him over.

" Whoa." says Zander, holding onto her.

" I can't believe you're here. I thought you were dead." says Maxie, feeling like she was going to hyperventilate.

" Hey, hey. It's ok." says Zander.

" I knew you wrote that letter, I knew it.I just didn't think it was possible." says Maxie, starting to cry.

Maxie lets go of him as the hug breaks, tucking her hair behind her ears. Zander steadies her by holding her shoulders since she was so emotional.

" No, it's not. It's definately not ok. Where the hell have you been?" says Maxie, angirly.

* * *

Jason walks down the hallway near where Brenda's room was. He saw her coming out. 

" Hey." says Jason.

" Hey. What are you still doing here. I thought you were taking Sam home?" says Brenda.

" Na, she was gonna stay and see Kristina. Doctor said she was going to be fine." says Jason.

" That's good." says Brenda.

" Yeah-" says Jason.

" So.." says Brenda, with a small laugh.

" So- do you need a ride back to the cottage?" says Jason.

" No, that's ok. Go, take care of Sam." says Brenda, as they start walking to the elevators.

" Ok- did you not just hear me? She's staying here for awhile. So I'm being nice.. and offering to take you home." says Jason.

Brenda rolls her eyes.

" I don't need you to take me home. I can take a cab, the same way I got here." says Brenda, pushing the down button on the elevator.

Jason sighs, rubbing his forehead.

" Fine, whatever." says Jason, standing beside her, waiting for the elevator.

She turns to him.

" Ok- I just said I didn't need a ride." says Brenda.

" I'm not deaf, Brenda. I'm going back to the Penthouse. I have to use the elevator to do that. I have a driver waiting for me downstairs." says Jason, sarcastically.

" Of course you do." says Brenda, looking away from him.

The elevator finally comes, and they both step into it, trying to avoid looking at eachother.

Brenda leans her back against the opposite side of the elevator as she starts looking through her cell phone for missed calls.

Suddenly, the lights start the flicker in the elevator.

" What the hell?" says Brenda, startled.

Jason looks up at the lights, not saying anything. Then the elevator makes a series of noises and begins rattling. Brenda takes hold of the railing, taking a deep breath.

" Jason.." says Brenda.

" Relax, it's still going down." says Jason.

Then the elevator comes to a complete stop, causing both Jason and Brenda to fall to the ground.The emergency lights come on, and they both look up.

" You were saying?" says Brenda, giving Jason a look.

* * *

Sam thanks Dr. Meadows as she gives her a clean bill of health. She looks at the window as she hears a large roar of lightning. Then the lights go out in the room, and she see's the emergency lights come on in the hallway. 

She pokes her head out into the hallway, trying to see what was going on. People were rushing down the hallway. One woman was complaining about how the elevators had stopped.

" The elevators aren't working?" says a familiar voice.

" No, I'm sorry sir. They should be back running when the storm lets up." says the nurse, walking past Sam down the hallway.

" Jax?" says Sam, stepping out into the hallway.

" Sam, hi." says Jax, surprised to see her there.

" Hey. What's going on?" says Sam.

" The storm. I guess it's bad. The elevators aren't working, which means I'm stuck. I was here visiting Kristina and Alexis since she's being released today, and I had a meeting. Guess I can forget that now." says Jax, looking at his watch.

" So, the doctor's said she was going to be ok?" says Sam.

" Yeah, she's going to be fine. Thank god. She's been through enough." says Jax.

" I know, poor kid." says Sam, looking down.

Jax looks at Sam, feeling stupid for even bringing Kristina up.

" I'm sorry. That was insensitive."says Jax.

" No, no it's ok. You didn't mean it like that, I know." says Sam.

Jax nods, awkwardly putting his hands in his pockets.

" Listen, since we're going to be here for awhile obviously, why don't we go back to your room and catch up? I know we haven't talked in awhile." says Jax.

Sam gives him a small smile.

" Alright, I'm game. But on one condition?" says Sam.

" Name it." says Jax.

" We raid the vending machines? I'm dying for some coffee." says Sam.

" Ugh- hospital coffee. Sounds wonderful." says Jax, laughing.

" Dosen't it?" jokes Sam, as they begin walking down the hallway.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 ****

* * *

**

Maxie stood there in the dark and thunder, awaiting an answer from him. She waits a few more seconds and then sighs. 

" You know what, forget this. I'm out of here." says Maxie, turning to leave.

" Wait, wait! Maxie.. don't go, alright? Please." says Zander, taking hold of her arm.

Maxie turns back around, facing him. She looks down, not knowing what to do next. They weren't even together before he left. All she had done was help him. She didn't even know what he was to her. All she knew is that he meant something to her.

" Thank you." says Zander, softly.

He turns around and lights a lantern so that the light is better in the barn.

" I wanted to contact you, but it was too risky with your dad." says Zander.

" Oh ok- that explains why you made me and everyone else think you were dead." says Maxie.

" Look, I know it was an awful thing to do, alright? But I had to do it! They were gonna lock me up, Maxie. You don't know what it's like in there. I wasn't about to go back to prison.. in that dark hole for 30 years to life! I did what I had to do, and what I had to do was stay away." says Zander.

" So, you did start the fire?" says Maxie.

Zander nods quietly. Maxie just stands there, glaring at him with tears in her eyes that just wouldn't seem to fall.

" People died in that fire, Zander. Your fath-" says Maxie.

" I know he died.. I don't need to hear it again." says Zander, angirly.

" You don't feel anything about that? No remorse, no sadness, no nothing?" snaps Maxie.

" Of course I do. He came there looking for me. That was his choice. For once he- he chose me. I will never forgive myself as it is. But I've gotton over it. These past few months have given me alot of time to think-" says Zander.

" About what?" says Maxie.

" I don't know- myself. My life. You-" says Zander, looking up at her.

Maxie looks at him surprised.

" Me? You don't even know me, Zander." says Maxie.

" You were there for me, Maxie. You went above and beyond." says Zander.

" I don't understand.. you came back to tell me that you're grateful to me?" says Maxie.

" I had to do it in person. I couldn't just send you a stupid letter. Why did you think I came back?" says Zander.

Maxie looks down, embarrassed.

" I didn't think about it-" says Maxie, quickly.

Zander looks at her curiously. What did she think there was between them?

" I always thought there was something about you. Something I could never figure out. This goodness that you always try to hide to protect yourself." says Zander.

" Why are you telling me this, Zander?" says Maxie.

" I don't know.. I don't know much of anything anymore." says Zander, walking around the barn.

" You're not staying in Port Charles, are you?" says Maxie.

Zander looks back at her, running his hand over his face. He smiles, laughing a bit to himself. Why was she affecting him like this? This was Maxie Jones. The little, gangly girl he had seen only a few times in passing.

She did a few good things for him, this wasn't right.

" That's a stupid question. Why would you stay.. duh." says Maxie, with a small laugh.

Zander stares back at her.. she stares back at him, seeing the thunder light up the room.

There were a few more awkward seconds of staring, before Zander impulsively pulled her against him, kissing her.

* * *

Luke gazes outside at the rain from one of the smaller windows from inside The Haunted Star. Skye walks out from the back, pulling on her long black coat. 

" Hey slacker, stop day dreaming." jokes Skye.

Luke laughs, looking back at her.

" I was just thinking about my kid. She hates storms." says Luke.

" Luke Spencer, thinking about his children. There's a first." says Skye, sitting at the blackjack table.

Luke looks back out the window, not responding.

" You guys have really turned your relationship around lately, huh?" says Skye.

" Yeah- we're getting there. I don't know, she's fifteen. I just- sometimes I look in the mirror, and I can't believe that I'm the father of a teenager again. She grew up so fast." says Luke.

" Well, it's good you're at least making an effort with her. It's sweet- this side of you. I didn't think it existed." says Skye.

" I didn't either. Not since Laura. She really raised Lucky. I was just there- trying to give him as much advice as I could. Look how good that did- he's a cop. Of all things." says Luke.

Skye laughs.

" Come on, Spencer. You're proud of him. Admit it." says Skye.

" Yeah, yeah, yeah." says Luke, walking over to the bar and pouring himself a drink.

Skye stands back up getting her purse.

" You taking off?" says Luke.

" Yeah, it's getting late. Aren't you?" says Skye.

" Na, I'm gonna stick around here for awhile. Bobbie wanted me to go by Kelly's anyway and lock up on the way." says Luke.

" Alright, be careful. It's really coming down out there." says Skye.

" Yep." says Luke, as Skye leaves.

Luke watched as Skye left, pouring himself yet another Scotch. He picked up the phone behind the counter and called the hospital.

" General Hospital, nurses station." says a voice.

" Hi, could I speak to Barbara Spencer?" says Luke.

" Just a moment, I'll page her." says the voice.

Luke waits for about a minute when Bobbie comes on the phone.

" Hello?" says Bobbie.

" Hey Barbara, it's me. Listen, are you working late tonight?" says Luke.

" Hey Luke. Yeah, I had to pull a double shift. Why?" says Bobbie.

" Oh, ya know- Lulu dosen't really like storms so I was worried about her." says Luke.

Bobbie laughs.

" Sorry, I haven't heard this side of you for awhile now." says Bobbie.

" Why does everyone keep saying that?" says Luke.

" She's there with Lucas. I'm sure they're fine. I'll be home in a couple of hours." says Bobbie.

" Alright. Love ya." says Luke.

" You too." says Bobbie, hanging up.

Luke sat down on the stool, not being able to shake the feeling that something was wrong. He usually had pretty good instincts when it came to feelings.. and this was a bad one.

He hesitantly dialed Lulu's cell phone number, awaiting an answer.

" Hello?" says Lulu, looking up from the math book.

" Hey darlin', it's me." says Luke, with a small smile.

" Hey daddy. What's up?" says Lulu.

" Oh nothing really, just closing up for the night. Everything ok over there?" says Luke.

" Yeah, everything's fine. Why wouldn't it be?" says Lulu, confused.

" No reason. I was just worried about you because of the storm. I know how you are about these things. But your Aunt Bobbie said Lucas was with you, so-" says Luke.

" Lucas actually went out." says Lulu.

" In this?" says Luke.

" Yeah, I know. I tried to tell him. He said he was hungry." says Lulu, rolling her eyes.

Luke laughs.

" I've never seen a human being consume as much food as that kid does." jokes Luke.

" He should be back any minute. I'm fine, really." says Lulu.

" Alright. I just wanted to make sure." says Luke.

" Hey, you know what? Why don't I pick up some Rocky Road after I close up over at Kelly's and we can sit this thing out together? What do you say?" says Luke.

Lulu feels a small smile spread across her face, surprised.

" Yeah, definately. If you're not too busy." says Lulu.

" No, no. Not busy at all. Unless I was in the mood for swimming, which I'm not." jokes Luke.

" Alright then, sounds great." says Lulu.

" Yeah, it does." says Luke.

Lulu pauses, listening to Luke hesitating on the other end.

" Dad, I know you're trying. So am I. I want this 'father/daughter' thing to work as much as you do." says Lulu, softly.

" So do I, darlin. So do I. I'll see you in about half an hour?" says Luke.

" Yeah, half an hour." says Lulu.

" Alright, see ya then." says Luke.

" Bye." says Lulu, hanging up.

Lulu stared at her cell phone, leaning her back against the couch, realizing how nice it was to finally have a dad in her life again.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**

* * *

**Brenda looks up at the ceiling of the elevator from the ground, feeling frozen. 

" The power went out. Must have been because of the storm." says Jason, trying to stay calm.

Jason quickly pulls Brenda back down, as she tries to stand.

" What the hell are you doing!" says Brenda.

" Keeping us alive. If we stand our weight could make it fall farther down." says Jason.

" What are you, an elevatorrepair man now?" says Brenda, sarcastically.

" Will you just shutup, and hand me that phone?" says Jason.

Brenda rolls her eyes, reaching slowly for the phone above her that was attached to the elevator. She puts her ear to the reciever, not hearing a dial tone.

" It's out." says Brenda.

Jason grabs it from her, listening himself.

" This is just great- I'm stuck here with you of all people." rants Brenda, leaning her back against the wall.

" Check your cell phone." says Jason, pulling out his own and checking.

She looks at it, seeing the out of range signal.

" Nothing." says Brenda, throwing itviolentlyacross the elevator.

" Oh, that's great Brenda. Throw a fit. Because that's going to get us out of here faster." says Jason.

" Uh huh- what about yours?" says Brenda.

" No signal. Damn it." says Jason.

" What are we supposed to do now!" says Brenda, frantically.

Jason dosen't respond.

" What, you're not talking to me now?" says Brenda.

Jason just sits there, still not responding.

" Fine, we'll just sit here until some moron finally realizes that there are PEOPLE IN THIS ELEVATOR that completely despise eachother and not even talk!" yells Brenda.

Jason covers his ears in the middle of her tantrum, wondering how they always seemed to get into these situations together.

" Oh, that's mature. That's really mature, Jas." says Brenda, rolling her eyes.

* * *

Lulu looked up from the math book, glancing at the clock on the wall. 9:30. She had been studying for over an hour. That was pretty much all she did anymore. Besides occasionally hanging out with Georgie, Brook Lynn, or Serena. She found herself feeling like she was so different than all of them. Sort of out of place. 

Lulu walks upstairs to her bedroom, putting the book back in her backpack. She took her grey, hoodie jacket from off of the chair and slipped it on. She passed by the bedroom window, when something caught her eye.

She looked out, seeing a dark figure looking up at her window. She kept staring at it, thinking that it was just her imagination or the rain. The lightning struck again, and the figure became clearer. It was definately someone. She blinked, still convinced that she was seeing things.

And then the figure was gone. She laughed, putting her hand on her chest. Her heart was beating a mile a minute.

" You're cracking up, Spencer. Relax. It's just rain." says Lulu.

She turned to leave her room when the power suddenly went out. She shrieked, jumping back.

" Great. This is just great." complains Lulu, reaching for a candle from her dresser.

She felt around and finally found the Blueberry scented candle.She held it in front of her and found the phone. It was dead.

" Unbelieveable. This could only happen to me." says Lulu.

There was no way she was going to even attempt to mess with the fuse box in the basement. She had been called 'electronically challenged' on several occasions. It was a lasting joke in the Spencer family.

Lulubegan walking down the stairs with the candle, stopping on the last step when she saw the front door was cracked open.She quickly looked back, not seeing anyone in the living room.

" Hello?" says Lulu, looking down the hallway.

No answer. She didn't hear anything.

" Dad? Lucas? Lucas if this is a joke I'm going to kill you, literally. I am so not kidding." says Lulu, walking into the living room.

Lulu turns slightly, hearing a noise in the kitchen. She walks closer to it, when she see's a figure step out into the living room.

" Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize anyone was home. The door was open." says the voice.

" What are you doing in my house?" says Lulu, startled by the man's sudden appearance.

" I didn't mean to frighten you. I was actually driving in all of this and my car broke downoutside of your place. I was wondering if I could use your phone?" says the man, coming closer into view.

" Umm, I would say go right ahead but the phone is dead for some reason. I guess it's because the power's out." says Lulu.

The man nods, walking past Lulu to the window.

" That's too bad. I guess I'll wait it out then. Not a problem." says the man, reaching for the doorknob.

" Wait. You know what? I can't believe I didn't think of this- my cell is charged. You can use it. Just let me run upstairs and grab it." says Lulu, starting up the stairs.

" Oh, thanks so much. I'd really appreciate it." says the man, watching as she runs up the stairs.

The man turns and closes the front door, locking the dead bolt as well asthe other lock below it.He pulled the hood from his rain jacket down from the top of his head, revealing his identity. It was Stavros Cassadine.

" Finally. A moment alone. You think your life is in shambles now, Luke. Just wait." says Stavros, quietly walking up the staircase.

Lulu scrambled through her purse, trying to find the cell phone.

" Where are you?" says Lulu, frustrated.

She smiles, finally feeling it in the bottom.

" There you are." says Lulu, turning it on.

She turned around to go back downstairs, when she saw the man standing in her doorway. She gasped, surprised to see him there.

" Hey- omigod. Sorry. You freaked me out a little there." says Lulu.

" I'm sorry." says Stavros.

" Oh no, it's fine. You didn't have to come all the way up here, I was going to just bring the phone down." says Lulu, trying to walk past Stavros.

Stavros put his arm on the doorway, blocking her way.

" What's your name?" says Stavros.

Lulu looks up at him strangely, still not able to see his face in full view.

" Lulu. Listen, why don't we go downstairs and you can make your ca-" says Lulu.

" What are you, fifteen-sixteen now?" says Stavros.

Lulu pauses, feeling her heart sink.She could feel the hair on the back of her neck stand up.Who was this man?

" My dad's going to be here any minute, maybe he can help you with your car." says Lulu.

" I don't have a car. I walked here." says Stavros, after a long silence.

" Who are you?" says Lulu, feeling herself shaking.

Stavroslaughs lightly, leaning to one side of the doorway.

" I used to know your father. And your mother, Laura." says Stavros.

Lulu stares down at the ground, not saying anything. He was way to large for her to even attempt to make a run for it. She'd never make it out of the hallway. She feels a hot tear roll down her cheek. She couldn't remember the last time she cried.

" Look, I don't- I don't have anything. Alright? I don't have any money with me.." says Lulu, nervously.

" I don't need your money! Is that why you think I'm here, to steal from you!" yells Stavros, moving closer to her.

Lulu winces, jumping when he screams at her.

" I- I don't know." says Lulu, softly.

Stavros cups her face in his hands, wiping a tear from her eye.

" You don't have to be afraid of me, sweetheart. This is all going to be over before you know it." says Stavros, softly.

Stavros slowly moved back towards the door, closing it, leaving them alone in the room.

* * *


End file.
